Hyrules Heroes
by YunasOtherSelf
Summary: Zelda Ocarina Of Time: Hyrules Heroes. This time, when Link is forced to save Hyrule with the help of Princess Zelda and the O.O.T he isn't alone. Because thier alongside him is Lilia...his twin sister. But will her jealousy and competitiveness be the en
1. Chapter 1 The Tale Begins

**Hyrules Heroes**

_**Summary**_

**Disclaimer: Nintendo own oot and all Zelda productions.**

**My character designed and created by myself is Lilia.**

**Based during the game Ocarina of time. **

**Yes it will follow the OOT's tale but I will also add extra detail in between like what happens each day etc. So please don't say something stupid in reviews like "That's never happened" Or "How come they didn't do " Because I'm making it my own! Thanks x**

**What if, when Links mother gave him up to the Deku tree. There was another with him…a small baby…**_**girl.**_

**Instead of being alone in his journeys he'll have his cunning, wise, cheeky sister by his side. **

**Only this time the triforce isn't the only source of energy. Where's power, wisdom and courage without a little extra to go around…**

**WARNING: If you haven't completed Zelda OOT then there will be lots of spoilers!**

* * *

Fire burned harshly. The sound of roaring flames and deadly screams pierced the women's ears as she rushed into the densely populated forest. Small children stared up at her tattered clothes and her sweat covered face as she rushed through the woods and into the sacred realm of the Great Deku Tree. She knelt at his feet, holding in her hands a bundle, in which she was carrying her two twin babies; Link and Lilia.

Inhaling her final breath, the Deku Tree gladly took in the future heroes of Hyrule with open arms and watched as their mother died right before him.

He decided to raise the children as his own, as Kokari. And he did so; he raised them to be beautiful ten year olds, with strong wills and good hearts!

What hey weren't aware of however was that the rule to leave the forest was soon to be broken…

'Link heads up!' Lilia grinned as she watched the bent branch soar through the air as it swerved through the sky like a boomerang. She gave a quick thumbs up as Link looked over to her and then quickly jumped into the air, clenching the branch in his left hand before landing on the ground with an effective thud.

Tossing her golden locks of hair behind her she quickly ran towards the hill where Link had landed.

'I can't believe it really works' she clapped her hands excitedly before wincing at the sight of Links sulking face.

'Yeh well next time be more careful Lilia, if I hadn't been the one to shown up you could have really hurt someone else'

'I know I know…wait are you implying that no one else could have caught it?' Lilia groaned; kicking her feet into the grass covered ground.

'Well…no but you should still think before you act ya know!'

'Yeh…but ya know what they say; nothing ventured nothing gained'

'Yeh I suppose that's true but-'

'LINK! LILIA!!' A soft voice was heard a few yards away from the front of their house...

'Oh Joy it's the happy patrol coming to take my time with Link away' Lilia kicked her feet again. She had never been one to hold back her feelings.

One thing she had never realized was that in actual fact she _liked_ Saria; she thought of her as amazing, kind and oh so caring; but she was so blinded by the jealousy of her relationship with Link that she couldn't do anything about her actions until it was too late.

Before long green locks of hair dangled in front of Links face as Saria knelt before him, panting heavily, before looking up to gaze into his eyes.

'I just heard the news; congrats Lilia' She grinned staring more and more at Links pupils as they clearly scanned every inch of her face.

'News?' Lilia gulped.

'I heard about you talking to The Great Deku Tree, what was it like? And congrats really' Saria giggled before quickly covering up her mouth.

'Oh…I forgot Link hasn't talked to him yet…I'm so sorry' She quickly hugged her best friend comfortingly.

A feeling of betrayal shot up Link's spine and his soul almost leapt out of his body.

Lilia hadn't told him.

_So that's where she was this morning_

'No…I mean…errr I'm sorry Link'

'What for?' Link moaned shaking his hair with his soft hands before slowly turning further away from his sister.

'I'm sorry Link, I should have told you…' Lilia bowed her head, hoping for forgiveness.

'It's okay Lilia, really!'

'I'm so sorry about that Lilia; I thought you would have told him…since you are related and all' Saria almost cried out of regret.

'Never mind, Link was just about to tell me to go to bed for being naughty' Lilia grinned, winking at their green haired friend.

Saria let out a small giggle; one of the many that made Link smile.

'Well, it really is getting late, I'm so tired I think I'll get some sleep early' Saria quickly waved goodbye before running off and disappearing into the distance.

'Thank goodness for that' Lilia murmured before turning to climb the ladder up to the entrance of their house.

'Goodnight' Link stopped waving before turning to climb up after Lilia.

Once in bed it really didn't take long for Link to fall asleep. Partly because of exhaustion and partly out of frustration. They hadn't spoken since they had gone into their home.

_Link's still cross with me._ Lilia pouted whilst rolling over to lay in a more comfortable position; in her bed.

Before long she too had drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Meanwhile in the sacred realm of The Great Deku Tree…**

'Navi, Natalia, go forth to bring the twins to me, I have an important mission for them both, hurry girls'

That was when two fairies whizzed out of the sacred realm and into the village, swerving past obstacles and over houses; before approaching a small tree house. The house of Hyrules future heroes…of Link and Lilia.

_**Once again fire burned harshly. Dark clouds formed in the sky, almost like the figure of an evil looking man. A gorgeous white horse shot out of what looked like a huge market place and galloped over a bridge. There; a woman holding tightly onto a small girl stared painfully into Link and Lilia's eye as she passed by without a word. They were filled with agony and pain. The small girl looked almost heartbroken.**_

_**Then out of no where a dark looking man, on a pure black horse galloped towards the twins. Then with no notice, dark magic shot through the sky knocking the two of them over. Tumbling backwards, Link watched in awe as two fairies danced around the dark man, their wings twinkling with beauty. Then laughter, evil laughter echoed throughout the whole of Hyrule…**_

* * *

'Link…LINK WAKE UP!'

Link rolled over as a tiny voice became louder and louder.

'LINK WAKE UP LAZY BUMB! Can Hyrules destiny really rely on such lazy children?'

'Huh?' Lilia was the first to wake as a magic powder dropped onto her nose, making her sneeze very loudly, causing Link to jump a mile out of his bed.

Letting out a giggle Lilia could barely take in what was going on right before her very eyes.

Natalia flung her bright pink body before Lilia making her jump backwards in alert.

'F-FAIRIES!' She shouted. Link shot upright at the shock of such a loud noise first thing in the morning.

'Hey, you're right' Link grinned.

'HI THERE! I'm Navi and this is Natalia…sorry Lilia but she's very shy so don't get used to having chats with her as she's very timid' Navi twirled in the air. Natalia turned crimson red before hesitating to speak.

'The Deku Tree would like to speak with you' her soft, squeaky voice made Lilia laugh.

She really wasn't anything like the fairy she had imagined, but she'd do.

'Sure thing.' Link grabbed his clothes and quickly pulled them over his head.

'Let's go!' Lilia hopped across the floor on one foot as she struggling to pull on her shoes.

She soon tumbled forwards, rolling onto Link.

Both in tears of laughter they abruptly stopped to notice that the sun was still very low in the sky.

'Please hurry' Navi flew towards Link.

The twins nodded assuringly before leaving their home.

'Ah ah ah! Where'd ya think you're going short stuff…huh? YOU GOT FAIRIES?' Mido almost choked at the sight of the twins new fairies.

'That's right the fairyless freaks are officially not fairyless anymore, so what ya gonna do about it!' Lilia almost punched Mido before being dragged back by Link.

'Let us through JERK!' She screamed as Mido stood in the pathway towards where the Great Deku Tree was.

'Not unless you can get…hmmm…the Kokari sword, and a shield, find those and I will let you through!'

'YOU BET YA!' Lilia chanted three times before being stopped by a huge sigh from Link.

'But we need to be seen now' Link tried to push Mido aside but failed.

'SHUT UP FREAK! Even with fairies I will _**never**_ accept you as one of _**us**_!'

* * *

**So how was that for my first try at a Zelda fic. Hope I stuck the OOT closely enough. Plz review and thanks so much for reading! The next chappys will be WAAAAYYY longer I totally promise this was just a taster lol! **

**It will get better I promise thanks so much to all my readers x!o!x!o**


	2. Chapter 2 The Deku Trees Request

**Here's Chapter 2 I guess I forgot about this when I was busy writing my other stories on my other account -laughs- but it's here for those who read, sorry for the LONG wait!**

**Oh yeh; Link is slightly OOC because of his sister ;)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: The Deku Tree's Request**

'I wonder what the sword will look like, pretty I bet; don't you think Nat?' Lilia kicked her feet against the wood of the fence as Link debated over what to do next. Her change of subject was really annoying Link. There will never be a sword if they don't get a move on.

'Please please hurry' Navi murmured mostly to Link as she twinkled beside him. The sun was still low in the sky but they couldn't afford to alert the other's.

'I wonder what The Great Deku Tree wants anyway' Lilia continued whining.

'So where are we gonna find the money for a shield? That's the only thing I know how to get' Link shuffled nervously in his place on the fence. There was definitely something going on and it made him anxious.

'Lil are you listening? I mean…Saria said that…there is a sword in the forest, but where?'

Link recalled the conversation they had had after the encounter with Mido earlier that morning. She had heard the commotion and wandered out to check on the twins.

'_What?! Mido won't let you go to see the Great Deku Tree? Ohh... That bum! I don't know why he's always so mean to everyone! What he said is true, though. The forest...strange things have been happening here lately... You need to be ready for anything. You'd better find a weapon! You can buy a shield at the shop, but there is only one sword hidden somewhere in the forest.' _

'Hey Nat, do your wings come in a different colour? I think purple would suit you!'

'Really?!' Natalia blushed furiously.

'Yeh. Totally!' Lilia was pleased she knew how to get Natalie talking. Their conversations were limited but they warmed her heart all the same.

'LILIA!' Link yelled at his sister causing Natalia and Navi to jump in surprise and collide with one and other.

Lilia gasped and tumbled backwards from the fence, rolling into the grass.

'God! Link!!' She muttered into the ground. Natalie fluttered beside her nervously.

'Lilia? Lilia?' She whispered.

'I'm fine just a scr-' Lilia stared up at a small hole in the wall, her mouth falling open in surprise. 'Whoa' Crawling towards the hole she began to laugh as the dust gathered around her face. Link turned around to see his sister's feet sticking out of the wall until she disappeared into the dark opening.

'Lilia?' He was totally perplexed.

Natalie and Navi twinkled rapidly.

'LINK! LINKK!!! EEEEKK!'

'LILIA!' Link was instantly in and out of the short tunnel. Grassy areas surrounded by thick walls blocked his view. The sun, which was now rising higher in the sky, cast shadows across the ground, making it difficult to see around each corner. Turning a corner to the right he saw Lilia racing towards him, her face was tear stained. Right behind her, a large ball was slowly flanking her heels.

Natalia shook violently in fear as Lilia turned to see Link but then tripped crashing into the ground.

'AHHHH!' She gasped as the ball knocked her further backwards, she landed with a thud before Link who dragged her behind the corner. The ball continued rolling turning the corner.

'Silly girl; He whispered, holding her close to him as she sobbed into his chest. Her arms were bruised in numerous places and her knee had been cut deep.

'So…what were you doing?' he asked, helping his sister to her feet gently.

'This' she pulled a small piece of wood from her pocket.

'Huh?'

'I was going to pick the lock of a chest I found when this stupid ball attacked me'

'Where was it?' Link pulled Lilia onto his back and darted around the corner.

'That way!' She pointed to a sharp bend and they took it, turning to the right there was a small stump and sure enough a large chest situated there.

Lilia dropped from Link's back, Navi and Natalia were buzzing with excitement.

She picked at the lock with the small piece of wood, effectively clicking it open. Link gasped as she pulled a small blade from it's depth.

Navi twinkled in delight and circled the sword.

'Oh no!' Natalia yelped.

There was a soft rustling coming from the left.

'NOW!' Link dragged Lilia by the hand, and they raced to safety.

'Thanks' She beamed.

* * *

'We did it!' Lilia gasped, dropping onto her knees, yelping in pain.

'It worries me that you can do things like that' He gestured to the kokari sword and then smiled.

'I'm glad you're okay sis' he knelt kissing her forehead. Lilia blushed furiously and then laughed wiping her forehead.

'You're all soppy, I'm fine stop being a weirdo' she stifled a laugh and then stood tall, brushing down her knees, visibly grimacing at the tingling pain.

'You sure you're alright?' Link's hands were in a double fist.

'Yeh' She began to walk away when Link murmured something under his breath.

'Well well well, Link I never knew you could think like that, don't worry' she gestured to the meadow 'But I'll get Mido myself, thanks'

Link flushed because he had been caught out. Navi and Natalie chuckled to one and other.

'LINK! LILIA!' Saria gasped, racing towards them.

'Great this is the last thing I need right now'

'Lilia behave' Link snapped.

'Fine sheesh' Saria waved excitedly from beyond the fences. 'Oh for the love of- Saria! Hello there!' Lilia switched tones immediately and then giggled, taking Saria's hands in her own.

'LILIA! LOOK AT YOU!! ARE YOU OKAY!?'

Link pulled the Kokari sword from the ground beside him and Saria gasped.

'Where? Why?…wha?' She stuttered.

'Uh…we found it! Surprise!' Link chuckled.

'_I_ found it' Lilia corrected.

'Can you use it?' Saria asked, a little worried about the sharpened blade hitting someone innocent.

'Umm…' Link stared at the sword and swung it.

'WOAH!' Lilia and Saria clapped in amazement.

'You're so good!' Lilia complimented.

'Wow' Saria grinned making Link blush.

Lilia continued clapping happily. Her jealousy boiling inside her but she was willing to let it slide since she knew she was way better at the other little things, like the boomerang, than Link.

'Now, I wanted to tell you something' Saria cut the vibe in two and smashed it into tiny pieces.

'Yeh?' Link asked, curiously.

'I found this in the stream and I wanted you to have it' she handed the red rupee to Link and Lilia gasped.

'Are you serious Saria no we can't-'

'The hell we can't' Lilia snatched it from Link's hand and glared at it in awe.

'We have enough for the shield now!' Link suddenly realised.

Saria nodded, a smile leaving her face.

'Please be careful, there are two of you and only one sword and shield, I really hope you'll be safe'

'No problem, I'll use the shield and Link can pretend to be a hero for a few' Lilia chuckled, playfully punching her brother in the arm.

* * *

'If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Eh, what's that?! Oh, you have a Deku Shield... And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokari Sword?! GOOD GRIEF!! Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us! Shoot! How did you get to be the favourite of Saria _and_ the Great Deku Tree? Huh?! Grumble...grumble...'

'Link can I pleeaasseee pummel him before we go, how about I just hit him with the end of the sword?'

Lilia made a grab for the sword but Link held it out of her way, pulling a face.

'No, now come on'

Making their way down the long path, leaves blew past their faces and the beautiful plants seemed to smile at them as they made sure to avoid stepping on them.

'Great Deku Tree... I'm back!' Navi beamed.

'We're back' Natalie muttered.

'Oh... Navi...Natalia… Thou hast returned... Link... Lilia…Welcome... Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee... Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily, thou hast felt it... Link... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?'

Link nodded. His expression betraying him where the term 'courage' was involved.

Lilia grunted, She was just as brave as Link.

'Um…Mr Deku Tree sir. I wish to join my brother please'

'Hmmm…Thou ist very brave child…Thou must stay with the bond if thou ist to overcome these dangers…Link…Does thou wish for thy sister to accompany you?'

Link nodded. Lilia came in useful and was very wise. He just had hoped she wouldn't want to go; he didn't want her to get hurt.

'Go forth then…Both of you…Navi…Natalie…aid their quest'

Lilia grabbed her brother's hand, her left gripping the shield tighter to her chest as the Deku Tree opened up slightly so that they could enter.

Link's hand gripped tighter around Lilia's as she shivered from the darkness that waited for them.

* * *

**Sooooo review please! Next Chapter: Farewells.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
